Chase (Metro 2033 Level)
Chase is a second level in Chapter 1 and is a fairly short action / creepy level. During it Artyom encounters an anomaly, ghosts, and The Dark Ones for the first time. Chase begins essentially where Exhibition left off. Artyom, Eugine, and company begin their hand cart trip. Once they near the next station, Alexeevskaya, however they are notified that the the tunnel has collapsed and needs to be cleared. Figuring the risk was worth it, Boris makes the descision to take a decaying side passage to bypass the station. On their way to Riga again the caravan begins to move through this new tunnel. The tunnel itself is inhabited by more than the odd lurker, a multitude of ghosts can also be seen on the sides of the tunnels with the use of a flashlight. Their inflence is not positive on the caravan and the members begin to pass out. As a dark star aproaches the caravan from the rear, the caravan drifts into a Dark One's ghost. The last concious member of the caravan, Artyom passes out. Following a strange vision in which Artyom sees hunter attacked by a Dark One (and then gets attacked by the Dark One himself) Artyom awakens to find the caravan slowly rolling down the line with the anomaly out of sight. As Artyom awakens Eugine however it is apparent that the danger has not passed. A horde of nosalises attack the caravan. Fending them off however Artyom protects Eugine and the other members of the caravan as they try to outrun the horde. Eugine eventually hands Artyom his Duplet and the job is made easier. As the caravan reaches the outskirts of Riga Artyom is knocked off the trolley. After he hides and waits for the horde to pass Artyom sprints to Riga's defensive line moments before the flamethrower is put to use. In the Novel Chase is not featured in the novel, however the level does take many parts from the book. *The caravan passed through Alexeevskaya without any trouble but along the way to Riga ghosts are encountered via sounds in pipes. The symptoms of the people in the game are quite simmilar to that of which they have in the novel. Artyom does not pass out however and only hears an ear-splitting ringing in his ears, which can be heard in the game. * Neither the anomaly nor the nosalises are present in the novel. *The ending of the level pays tribute to a different section in the book in which Artyom's original home station is overun by thousands of rats. He along with Sukhoi and a few others manage to escape via rail car to a neighbouring station, Begovaya which has a flamethrower. The flamethrower is used for several strait minutes to kill the pursuing rats. ﻿ Trivia * If you're playing on "high damage" difficulty (Ranger Easy/Hardcore, but normal Hardcore should work as well) you can easily kill all the attacking Nosalises with nothing but the Artyom's Knife. * A lurker will be running ahead of the cart after passing the airlock checkpoint. * Once knocked off the cart if the player turns away from the roadblock and proceeds down the tunnel they will encounter quite a number of Black Nosalises which upon contact will result in extreme damage, often resulting in instant death. Gallery Chase_beta_0001.jpg|Chase level from Metro 2033 beta Chase_beta_0002.jpg|Ditto Chase_beta_0003.jpg|Ditto Chase_beta_0004.jpg|Ditto Chase_final_0001.jpg|Chase level from Metro 2033 final version Chase_final_0002.jpg|Ditto Category:Levels Category:Metro 2033